


ThoseDaysDTA thing

by Suturedaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Backstory, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Developing Friendships, Gen, Government Experimentation, Historical Fantasy, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Insanity, Mental Instability, Military Backstory, Mystery, No Dialogue, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Possible Character Death, Secrets, Some Plot, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suturedaze/pseuds/Suturedaze
Summary: eyo so I was going to write a short story for a post I made for the dta on amino but it ended up being super long lmao so I'm cutting it up into small chapters.hopefully this works out well?





	ThoseDaysDTA thing

Theodore was once a normal human. living his life comfortably with his parents along with a younger sister. they lived together in a small town where everyone knew each other.

he dreamed of one day taking over his family workshop and marrying his lovely neighbor. however eventually a war broke out.

a sudden attack from the neighboring kingdom brought terror to his home, destroying his dreams. taking everything from him, his parents losing their lives while protecting them. while his sister lost her ability to walk.

they had nothing left, all his family riches stolen from them. so, being the only able body left in his family, he joined the army.

to protect his sister he needed money. by joining his family would have rations however it wasn't enough.

•

he struggled endlessly, being a weak recruit who couldn't do much with strength, his body wasn't built to fight people head on.

eventually he heard that there was a secret government project going on. soldiers could be recruited for a research trial, an attempt to find a strong enough person who could be a single soldier army. it sounded extremely shady to Theodore, however there was a recompense for entering.

a large supply of rations to last his sister for a very long time.

with the way he was going in his squadron he knew he could never be a strong soldier naturally. he couldn't ignore a deal like that so he volunteered to be a subject.

in the end he and a small group of others were selected.

•

his group was brought to an underground unit. the area being extremely confidential, he had no knowledge of where he was.

the only thing that eased his heart was knowing his sister had already gotten her rations. though his heart ached knowing he wouldn't be able to see her for a while.

they grouped together in a room, the men greeted each other while their rooms were being prepared.

Theodore found himself comforted by the stories the other men told about life in the army. laughing at the dumb stories they piled up.

he found himself particularly enjoying the stories of a soldier named Maverick, who told about his older brother who had also joined.

a fierce man who could do about anything.

he was jealous and embarrassed by how far he was from his level. so thinking he'd be a use to his family finally he joined them there.

Theodore related greatly and shared his story as well, gaining pity points from the others who hadn't lost any family but a hard smack on the back from Maverick.

who congratulated him for taking care of his sister so well despite all his troubles.

•

some time after they all shared there lifestories they were escorted to there rooms, a pile of clothes in each of there arms. they were all brought down different halls, the rooms being at the end of each. seeing how everything looked made his heart drop. they were practically in a prison.

he couldn't back out now though so he begrudgingly got dressed, threw away his old clothes as instructed and sat upon his bed, thinking about how long and boring this would be.

during his stay at the facility he was surprised by how normal things were.

the researchers would come around every so often, to administer a shot of whatever they were doing, along with track vitals and leave immediately after.

Theodore hadn't felt anything wrong after he was treated so he didn't mind at all.

the rest of their days were left to their own disclosure, as long as they kept to the right places, as in there own room or the meeting lounge.

Theodore would often talk with Maverick or write letters to his sister.  
he felt at peace, not needing to do anything at all while his sister continued to recieve rations.

it was almost too good to be true.

•

one night Theodore was awoken by a loud noise.  
a constant banging coming from afar outside his room.  
confused and curious he got up, slowly sneaking down the hallway.

finding himself in front of a door, the banging was louder then, he flinched with every sound.

slowly reaching for the handle he pulled it open and peeked inside, a gasp escaping him as he saw one of the men banging his head against the wall, a prominent mark of blood against it.

runshing inside he pulled the man backwards, who once stopped fell completely still, hanging in Theodore's arms who held him and assessed the damage.  
his head was completely covered in blood. his forehead mangled with cuts and destruction.

realizing they were in danger he yelled for Maverick, through his calls he could hear the faint whispers from the man.  
everything garbled but the single sentence 'get out of my head.'

•

soon after Maverick had gotten help from a single security guard, who called for medical aid before escorting both of them back to their rooms.

he wanted to talk to Maverick about it but found himself locked in his room.  
after seeing that he couldn't sleep at all. the silence in his room was suffocating.

he took to recounting all the letters from his sister before eventually passing out from exhaustion.

waking up in the morning, his body felt terrible.  
tired yet he couldn't sleep anymore.

so he left his room. finding that the man's room was empty, along with a few new security guards mulling around.

a group of researchers were there as well, walking around and asking men about how they felt as they took there tests.  
it was uncomfortable having his shot as he was the witness.

his chest ached –probably with pent up emotion– so he wouldn't tell anybody.

•

over the next few weeks things were silent, his only saving being Maverick, strangely his sister hadn't been returning his letters very often.

her work as a seamstress kept her away from the quill and he didn't blame her.  
he wanted to speak about what happened, however he signed a paper that wouldn't allow him to let anything that happened in the facility out.

it hurt how he could never say anything he wanted to.  
but he had a friend atleast.

•

him and Maverick were very close then, bonding over family and weakness.  
they enjoyed each others company immensely.  
aside from the other men they were always together in the longue.

a system they had in the facility was for the amount of shots you have you are allowed a gift every now and then.

one day Maverick surprised Theodore with a gift, a yellow hair decoration.

his hair had gotten longer over time, nearly to his shoulders.  
pretty soon he could tie it up.  
thanking Maverick he felt really happy.  
it had been his first gift since before his parents passed.  
he almost cried right then.

•

Theodore was having trouble sleeping, every night he'd jump awake thinking he could hear banging.  
his heart thumping to the beat.  
he'd stay awake after that and sit staring at the door.

when he'd nearly fall asleep he'd shoot up thinking something was in his room or that someone was trying to talk to him.

he was craving his sisters presence then, her kindness.  
a warm body next to his.

brushing a finger through his hair, he could almost hear the rusting of wind.  
maybe he was going crazy though.

•

A few days later Maverick told him a story about how another man had gone crazy, attacking a guard with a chair from the lounge and screaming about voices.  
he could only nod as he half listened, thinking about his own distant whispers.  
looking up at Maverick he noticed a small bump on his forehead and pointed it out.

they both sat confused, the bump being a dark greyish color.

it couldn't be a pimple as it was bigger then anything he'd seen.

suddenly he reached for his own forehead and felt a bump of his own.  
he held a hand over his mouth in shock.

they stared at eachother for a while like that, contemplating what was happening before coming to a conclusion.  
they needed to know what the test was doing to them.


End file.
